Balance
by Mindylynn
Summary: Steve has to learn to balance work and his relationship with Amanda, all while trying to catch a killer. I borrow the characters and make no profit from this story. It is just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

An evening at the beach, a perfect time for reflections. Steve had a lot of thinking to do; he and Amanda had had an argument. It was a small argument, a silly one to be exact. He had broken their plans once again because of a case. While he was sure Amanda was supportive of his job and knew how much he identified with his job, this was the third time in two weeks he had backed out of their plans. She accused him of placing the job ahead of her that what he had planned to investigate could wait a few hours. In his line of work following up on leads was vital and shouldn't be put off, but as his dad had pointed out was interviewing the victim again tonight something that couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. The victim was under guard at the hospital and would be there in the morning. Since his question was about a business that he wouldn't be able to follow up on until tomorrow after they opened was it necessary to interview again tonight. Now he wondered if they were both right. He was torn, how could he balance this; the love of this life Amanda and work. His dad had a demanding profession also, but always had time for him – how did he balance it.

Now that he had time to calm down he realized that maybe he should just ask his dad how he does it. Reluctantly he could see why Amanda may be upset with him and he should talk to her as well.

As he walked back to the house, he thought he'd start with talking to his dad, he reviewed the case. There had been a homicide just down the street from the police station last night, in the alley between a grocer and a bike shop. One victim was dead the other had been severely beaten. After the second victim, Arnie Hallin, came to he had told Steve there had been three of them that jumped he and Cole (the dead victim) in the alley as they were talking out the rotten produce to the garbage they had been dressed in dark clothes, jackets that looked to be the same with a patch on the right arm, he hadn't been able to see what the patch said though. They had been upset with Cole about something to do with a trail. This didn't make any sense to Steve at first until he had interviewed those at the grocer and found out Cole had been an avid bike trail rider. This had led him to think about the bike shop next to the grocer. He wanted to ask Arnie if there was a connection between Cole and the bike shop.

When he got back to the beach house his dad was making dinner, "Hey son, dinner will be ready in ten minutes. Will Amanda be joining us?"

"Not tonight," Steve almost whispered.

Mark could tell something was bothering Steve, but would wait until after dinner to ask him. He didn't have to wait that long.

After they had started eating Steve began the conversation. "Dad, how did you balance things?" he paused, "I mean how did you balance work and family?"

"Ah, does this have anything to do with why Amanda, who had the day off isn't eating with us tonight and you're not eating with her?"

"Yeah, we had a little disagreement, I have this case, and want to follow up on something tonight, so I cancelled our plans. We had a difference of opinion, I know Amanda understands my job and being called away, but she said I put the job first. How can I not when there's a killer loose?"

"Is it something that can't wait until tomorrow, will the lead be gone or is someone's life in danger?"

"Well, no."

"I think you've just answered your own dilemma, but to answer your question. I didn't always balance things at first. Your mom was left with you and Carol so many nights that weren't necessary. Yes, I get called away at times also, but I always had to check one more time on a patient even though there were doctors and nurses on duty that could to so just as well. One day, when you were young your mom told me of how I had missed one of your school activities again (I don't even remember what it was) and could see in her eyes and yours it had been important for me to be there. That night your mom gave me a stern, but loving talking to. It helped and I did better, I wasn't perfect, but I did better. When you mother died I realized you never know when your time with someone is up, so I learned to balance every better, thought still not perfect."

"Thanks Dad, and thanks for dinner I think I need to go talk to someone."

Mark just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda wondered who had rang her doorbell, Steve had cancelled on her again, and she wasn't expecting anyone else. When she answered the door, Steve was standing there looking nervous. Still a little upset with him, but pleased he had stopped by she asked, "I thought you had work to do?"

"Well, after talking to a wise, also busy man, I decided it could wait until tomorrow. If you'll let me in I'd like to talk with you."

She opened the door and let him in. C.J., who was ready for bed ran to his arms. "Will you tuck me in?"

"Sure," Steve replied.

When he returned he stumbled over his words, "Amanda… I … you know… uhm…"

Amanda smiled at Steve's lack of words, here was this tough cop that could put two sentences together when he was nervous. She also knew what he wanted to say was important to him. She decided to help him. She moved over to the couch to sit next to him. "Steve, this is me, you can talk to me about anything."

"Ok, well, I blew it. Amanda you are so important to me and I don't put you first, I always assume - we'll I'm not really sure what you assume I guess we need to talk about this."

"Steve, don't get me wrong, I understand you have to sometimes leave or cancel, it's critical to your job and the safety of our community, but I sometimes wonder if you use it as an excuse, when you don't have to"

"I can see your point, it's so hard. When I'm on a case I get so focused on it I don't think of anything else and that's wrong." He took her hands in his, "Amanda, I love you, how can I balance this, we balance this?"

"Steve, I love you too. I just sometimes feel second place. I know you may sometimes be late or have to cancel, all I want is that you will only do that when necessary. I feel you'd rather work than be with me sometimes."

Panicked, "No, no that's not it, I just don't know how to do this. I need your help."

"Ok, how do you want me to help? I can't determine if you what you need to follow up on can't wait or not?"

Steve thought for a minute, "It may not be perfect, but if I try to cancel or get called out how about a simple question, just a reminder for me to think about – just something like, this can't wait?"

"I can try. Steve this won't be fixed over night, but if we really love each other we'll at it until we do."

Steve took Amanda's face in his hands and kissed her. Instead of dinner Amanda pulled out some left over cake and they had dessert. The continued to talk until Steve drifted off the sleep, as he's had a long day. Amanda took off his shoes, arranged him more comfortably on the couch and covered him with a blanket before heading to bed and sleep herself.

Steve awoke to the smell of coffee, realizing he had slept on the couch, he strolled into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Amanda. "Sorry, about that, falling asleep mid conversation. It is nice to wake up to you though."

Amanda handed him some coffee. "We'll it's kind of nice seeing you as well, even though you're a little wrinkled." She said as she indicated his crumpled shirt.

"I guess I should head home and freshen up before continuing my interviews. You were right the interviews could and did wait until today. I better get going ."

They hugged and Amanda whispered in Steve's ear. "We'll figure this out. Go catch the bad guys." She paused and called after him as he was leaving. "Stay safe."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve walked into Arnie's room at the hospital; he took in the swollen eye, cut on the left cheek, the broken left arm and although he couldn't see he knew under the hospital gown were broken ribs.

"Arnie, I'm Steve Sloan, I'm investigating Cole's death and your beating; I have a few questions for you."

"Alright, but I don't know much," he croaked.

Steve helped him with a sip of water. "Anything may help, Steve replied. "How well did you know Cole?"

" Kind of so-so, I saw him at work, I knew he liked to bike trails," he paused to take a drink, "we chatted that was about it, he like to bike trails and I'm more of a gamer."

"Did Cole say or do anything that was out of the ordinary lately?"

"He seemed preoccupied, for about a week, I think it was right after one of his trail rides. He wasn't as talkative about this last one, like he usually is. I asked him and he said he had a decision to make. He knew something and didn't know what to do. I didn't press it."

Steve then went over the details Arnie had already given the police. Since he was already at the hospital he decided to stop by the morgue to see Amanda. This could be official business anyway since Amanda as supposed to perform the autopsy on Cole.

When he arrived Amanda wasn't there, so he waited. About ten minutes later she came in, smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What brings you down here?"

"Two things – one to see you and take you to lunch and to ask about Cole's autopsy."

"Mixing business with pleasure," she teased. "I can live with that."

"Also, trying to make up for yesterday."

She smiled, "I may need more then one lunch."

Getting down to business, "Cole died from blunt force trauma to the back of his head, but not before receiving a beating. I sent trace to the lab, maybe whoever killed him left something behind. What's your next step?"

"Take you to lunch, then interview the owner of the bike shop."

After lunch in the hospital cafeteria, Steve loved hospital food, Amanda walked him to his truck.

"Thank you for taking me to lunch, your trying and I appreciate it. She then leaned in for a long passionate kiss before her pager went off Steve headed to interview the shop owner.


	4. Chapter 4

As Steve walked into the bike shop he noticed several customers just browsing and one talking to an employee. They were involved in a heated discussion. He overheard the employee say "What Cole does on his own time is/was his business; he can ride where ever he wanted to. It's not my fault."

They notice Steve, the customer promptly left. Steve showed his credentials. "It sounds like you knew Cole."

" Yeah, we worked together, why?"

"I'm trying to find out who killed him."

"Probably some drunk, he came across in the alley."

"Humm,maybe. Why don't you tell me about him? What trails did he ride mostly and while we're at it 'what isn't your fault, Chris." Getting the name from his name tag.

"Cole was a dire hard trail rider, he'd ridden probably most of the trails around here. The one leading up Franklin Canyon was one of his favorite' guy that just left claims Cole helped him after he ran off the trail, but after his backpack was missing and he thinks Cole took it. It's not my fault he lost his backpack or if Cole even took it. Which I doubt, Cole wasn't like that."

"What is his name?"

" He said he name is Eddie, but he doesn't shop here, so I don't know his last name or if that's his real name."

"What else can you tell me about Cole?"

"He was usually a relaxed easy going guy, but lately he seemed bothered. He never said what was bothering him, just stuff."

Steve thanked him, gave him his card and left. As he walked to his pick up he was grabbed, knocked on the head, and shoved into a car that sped off. When he awoke several miles down the rode his hands had been tied. There was a driver and someone seated next to him in the back seat, with a ski mask and a gun pointed at him. He smelt pine and sweat.

"Now listen, if you weren't a cop you'd be dead, but you can help us. Close the Cole case as no leads and unsolved. Just so you know we know where your Dad and girlfriend live."

"Don't go near them," Steve snarled.

This earned him a pistol whip across the face. He felt his cheek start to bleed. "I'll do the talking, you listen." Close the case and forget about it. The car pulled to the side of the rode on a remote dirt road. "Don't worry, we know there will be mountain bikers here soon, there always are." He hit Steve in the head again and as Steve fell to the ground punched him the ribs.

Steve swam toward consciousness as he heard voices around him.

"He's hurt, ride to where you can get a signal and call for help." Someone was saying.

Steve moaned and started to sit up, someone pushed him back down, "You're hurt don't try to sit up." Steve asked them to untie him. He slowly got out his ID.

"Oh, man who did this to a cop?"

"Help me up I need to get back."

"Just wait help is on the way."

A few minutes later a pick up drove up. "I had to go to the parking lot to get a signal and figured I'd just drive up, we can get him to the hospital."

Amanda closed her phone and went in search of Mark, finding him in the doctor's lounge. "Have you heard from Steve? I keep calling and he doesn't answer, I was going to invite both of you to dinner tonight?"

"I haven't heard from him, isn't he working on a case?"

"Yes, he was following up on a lead, but I didn't think it would take so long, I'm a little worried."

"Let's go see if Jesse has heard from him."

As they walked into the emergency room entrance in came Steve being supported by two others. They both yelled, "Steve" and rushed to help him before he collapsed into their arms.

Mark yelled for stretcher.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Steve awoke in a hospital bed with a horrible headache, as he slowly pried his eyes open he saw his dad and Amanda standing over him.

"Stay still, you have a concussion, some bruised ribs and three stitches to your cheek, what happened?" asked his dad.

"Why don't you call the detective I can see at the door in and I'll tell every all at once," replied Steve.

As Steve told his story he felt he needed to get busy and asked if he could released.

Both Mark and Amanda crossed their arms Mark answered him, "You can be released only to go home under my supervision and no working." Steve looked to Amanda.

"You'll get no help from me," replied Amanda.

"Dad we need to solve this or you and Amanda an C.J. will always be in danger." He tried to sit up, but was too dizzy and feel back against the pillows.

Amanda took his hand, "See, you're in no shape to work."

The detective said, "I'll meet with the captain and come by to let you know the plan. Deal?"

Very reluctantly Steve complied, "Deal"

Later that evening Amanda stopped by with C. J. and dinner. As they were finishing dinner, the detective stopped by, "Here's the plan. The captain is going to make a public statement that the case of Cole's murder has no leads and while we're not closing it, we'll be basically be putting it on the back burner for now. This may give us some time and appease the culprits for now. The captain would like it if all of you stayed here, since he threatened all of you and you'll be watched by undercover agents."

"If they know the place is watched they'll just try something when one of us leaves."

"Not if they're disguised as landscapers, utility workers and a friendly . Sloan how about we let the good department of LAPD do a little yard work for you?"

"Be my guest."

The discussed the backpack Steve had overheard them talking about That was the key, but they had no idea where it was. They had already searched Cole's apartment and found nothing. Being a biker they were sure he probably had a lock somewhere, but where was that?

Amanda,C.J and Steve retired to the couch to watch a movie. Steve was soon asleep with Amanda curled up next to him. Mark came in and took the sleepy C.J. into the guest room.

The next day the owner of the bike shop called Steve, Steve had left his card with him. Since the house was being watched he couldn't sneak off to meet with him, so he had to tell the detective. He managed to talk him into talking him with him. The owner had been moving some bikes in the back room around and came across a backpack stuffed in a vent. The vent hadn't been closed tight, so when he went to fix it he discovered the backpack. He remembered the conversation and called Steve.

The search of the backpack revealed a paper with coordinates and a day and time on it. "It must be a drop point. The coordinates are along on the trail Cole rides a lot. He must of come onto something and before he could do anything got killed for it."

Against Mark and Amanda's objections Steve went as back up to the site. He couldn't be seen as the suspects knew him. Officer Miles, who was an avid biker himself, was sent in. He had the backpack. Three others approached from the east. The three had a package with them, they demanded money. Officer Miles threw the backpack to them. Officer Miles opened the package, drugs – he gave the signal and Steve and the others moved in for the arrest. The only question that remained was who were the ones that wanted the backpack. They must be along the trail because even thought they didn't have the coordinates they were the ones who where suppose to meet at he drop point and must be searching for it.

Officer posing as hikers and bikers spread out. As the three who were arrested were being lead off two others coming down the trail took off running across country, Steve and two others took off after them. With a leaping tackle Steve brought one of them down and another tripped over a rock. This hurt Steve's ribs and increased his headache. He gladly let others take them in.

Later that night at the beach house, Amanda, Mark, Steve, C.J. and Jesse enjoyed a nice dinner to celebrate the end of case.

Alone on the deck after C.J. had fallen asleep Steve and Amanda talked. "Amanda, I love you and C.J. how do I work out this balance in life between you and work. I can get so caught up in a case I forget everything else?"

"I understand and I'm not asking you to neglect your career, you are good at what you do. I do have to admit to scares me that you have such a dangerous job, but I wouldn't change that, it's who you are and who I love. All I ask is you try, no we try. If something can wait, let it wait, if you have to rush off when it's essential rush off. We need to figure this out together not just you."

Steve smiled "I am one lucky man." Kissed her and they enjoyed the sounds of the waves and the rising moon together.


End file.
